No One Mourns The Wicked
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After EJ's death, the people of Salem either celebrate or mourn his death. But is he really dead? EJAMI
1. Chapter 1

**So, this fanfic will take place after EJ leaves Salem. I had a fanfic named "Highway Of Regret", but I deleted it. This will have flashbacks, though. **

The Brady Pub was filled with a handful of mourners paying their respects. Chad refused to have his brother's wake at Club TBD, so, Sami settled for the place where EJ proposed to her the final time. Sami worked tirelessly on funeral plans and invitations, and fighting with Chad on whether or not to allow Kristen anywhere near EJ's funeral. Sami yelled that EJ cut ties with Kristen, anyway. Chad argued that she is the only person he would be able to tolerate during this tough time. The argument ended when Chad flat out refused to have his wake at TBD.

Sami stood at the bar at the Pub, looking sadly at a picture of her and EJ with their kids. She swallowed back a sob as she remembered that fateful day.

_Sami finished up a business call and sighed. "Well, I'm glad that's over." She stopped and sniffed the air. "Ew. What smells like copper?" She walked around the park to investigate. She saw two feet laying on the ground behind a bush and rushed over. Her heart skipped several beats as she saw her husband laying on the ground unconscious and covered in blood. Her knees buckled to the ground, and she crawled over, sobbing. "EJ? EJ!" She pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "Help! My husband's badly hurt. We're in Salem Park near Town Square!" She listened for a bit and hung up. She pulled out a handkerchief from EJ's jacket and pressured his wound._

_EJ woke up and gasped in pain. "Samantha…I'm sorry…for everything I put you through."_

_Sami shook her head. "Don't apologize. I forgave you already. EJ, don't move too much. An ambulance is on the way. What happened? Who did this to you?"_

"_I don't know…I didn't see them coming." EJ could feel his life slipping away. "Tell the children how much I love them."_

"_You can tell them yourself. You're going to get better. Everything's going to be fine- you'll see." Sami insisted._

_It was a struggle for EJ to caress her cheek. "At least…I got to see you…one last time." He gasped. "I love you." EJ's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he took his final breath. _

_Sami shook her head. "No. No! Please, don't leave me!" She threw her arms around EJ, sobbing. "Don't leave me! EJ!"_

Sami's hand shook violently, and she dropped the picture. She heard someone walk up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sami?"

Sami put her hand on Eric's, turned around, and buried her face into his chest. Eric held her as she sobbed.

XX

Chad hung around at the famous park bench. He looked through old photos of him and EJ. He felt like he should be more upset over his death, but…well… He stood as he heard footsteps.

"Abigail." He said politely.

Abigail swallowed. "I'm sorry for your loss. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Chad sighed and shook his head. "What do you want me to say, Abigail? I'm too pissed at him to mourn him, but I'm okay?"

"Well, it'd be something."

"Why do you care, anyway?" Chad looked away.

"Because, despite this new personality transplant, I still care about you."

Chad scoffed. "Please. If you cared about me, you wouldn't have banged my brother."

Abigail scoffed and shook her head angrily. "You know, I came here to comfort you. Clearly this was a waste of time." She stormed off. She turned into the square and ran into Ben.

"So, how'd it go?" Ben asked lightly.

"Not well. He still hates me for sleeping with EJ." Abigail shrugged and sighed.

"Do you still care about him? EJ?" Ben asked.

"No! God, no. I'm…" Abigail swallowed. "I feel bad for Johnny and Sydney. I know how it feels to lose a parent."

"Hey, so do I." Abigail looked up at Ben in surprise. "My mom died when I was little."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Abigail replied.

Ben nodded and changed the subject. "So, are you going to the wake?"

"No. I'm probably the last person Sami wants at the wake. I think I'll just head to the club with you."

"Okay."

XXX

At Club TBD, Kate and Lucas sat at a table drinking champagne. Lucas offered to babysit Ari while Will and Sonny attend the wake.

"Well, how's this for luck? We lose two of Salem's biggest supervillains in less than a year." Kate raised her glass and took a sip.

"Aw. And here I thought you were so close with EJerk." Lucas smirked.

"Mmm. I was looking forward to making his life a living hell for the next forty years. Looking forward to Johnny and Sydney hating his guts." Kate shrugged. "Oh well. Good riddance."

"Seriously." Lucas sipped his drink and glanced towards the door.

Kate cleared her throat. "Sami must feel pretty lonely. Who is she going to sleep with now?"

"Really, Mom?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at her.

"What? I'm just curious." Kate shrugged.

"No, you were hoping it won't be me." Lucas said. He paused. "It won't be, by the way. Sami and I are ancient history."

Kate smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

A creepy looking old man was staring right at Kate almost jealously. Lucas gagged and pointed the guy out to Kate, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, now. What have we here?" Clyde asked as he came to the table.

"Clyde, this is my son Lucas. Lucas, Clyde." Kate introduced.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a son!" Clyde held out his hand to Lucas. "Pleasure to meet you. Your mama's really something."

Lucas immediately did not like the guy. "Hi. So, you do know that most of the guys my mom hooks up with ends up dead, right?"

Kate glared at her son. "Lucas!"

Lucas raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, it's true!" He stood up. "Well, I better put Ari down for a nap. I'll leave you two alone." He pushed Ari's stroller out of the club.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were spending time with your son and granddaughter." Clyde said as he sat down.

"Quite all right." Kate sipped her drink. "I assume you heard about EJ DiMera's unexpected demise."

Clyde nodded. "What a shame. All that wasted potential."

"I'm not surprised someone finally killed him." Kate admitted. "He did have a lot of enemies. I do wonder who's responsible, though."

"Who, indeed?" Clyde grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why, Clyde. It's almost as though you know." Kate noted.

Clyde just shrugged and shook his head.

XXX

Abe pulled his car into the parking lot of Town Square. He looked over at Theo, who was staring at a card he made for Sami and his cousins.

"Is Uncle EJ with Mommy?" Theo asked in a quiet voice.

'_I seriously doubt that.'_ Abe thought. He put his arm around his son's small shoulders. "I'm sure he is."

XXX

Will and Sonny sat in silence at a table at the pub. Will kept going over that day in his head wondering if there was something he could have done differently.

"You know, EJ was my first gay crush?" Will admitted.

Sonny was not surprised by that reveal. "I don't blame you. He did have an allure about him."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Of course. That's what husbands do." Sonny smiled. He sobered up. "So…has Zoe called you yet? You know, to ask you to write an article about EJ's death?"

"No." Will shook his head and sighed. "And…honestly…I don't know what I would write. All I can think of is 'EJ DiMera was a young ex-racecar driver who died mysteriously. Everyone hated him.'."

Sonny chuckled lightly. "Well…it's a start."

XXX

Nicole walked into the pub and looked around. She thought it was funny that most of the people here didn't even like EJ. She headed over to the coffee bar to pour herself a cup. Victor walked up to her.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're like the president of the 'I Hate EJ' fan club or something." Nicole snapped.

"I'm just merely reveling in his death." Victor said simply, pouring himself a cup. "I do wish I could take credit for it, however."

"Hmm." Nicole smiled. "And now, for once, Sami does _not_ get everything."

"Oh, please. You're just upset that you weren't married to EJ at his time of death." Victor snarked. "Now Sami is about a million dollars richer."

"You know what, bite me, Victor!" Nicole snapped back and walked away.

XXX

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

Brady looked up from the couch to Daniel, who was holding Parker's bag. "I already celebrated that bastard's death."

"And you didn't invite me?" Daniel huffed playfully. "Brady, I'm insulted!" They both chuckled.

"I'm just glad there's one less DiMera running around." Brady went to the liquor cart. "Drink?"

"Scotch, please."

"All right! This is a post celebration." He poured two drinks and handed one to Daniel. "Don't worry- this is my last drink this week."

"I was gonna say…"

XXX

Marlena walked into John's hospital room. "Hey, John. How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that EJ is dead and you're here." John smiled.

"I'm just glad he won't be around Sami and the children anymore." Marlena replied.

"Same here." John sighed. "How are they, anyway? Sami and the kids?"

"Well…Sami is being herself and trying to keep it together for the children's sakes, Johnny hasn't spoken a word since he found out; Allie, I think, is keeping it together for her brother and sister's sakes. Sydney…doesn't completely understand what's going on. She keeps asking for him."

"Aw. Allie's just like her grandmother." John smiled. "I swear- the first thing I will do is buy EJ's murderer a beer once I'm out of this bed."

Marlena chuckled. "You know…we still don't know who did it. EJ had a lot of enemies."

XXX

_Sami slowly trudged into the DiMera's living room and dropped her purse on the couch. How will she ever tell Johnny and Sydney? Her phone rang, she went over to answer it. _

"_Hey, Mom. I was thinking we could set up a playdate with Ari and the kids." Will said over the phone._

"_Will, this isn't a good time." Sami cleared her throat._

"_Oh. Okay. Is everything okay?" _

"_No. Actually…can you come over? I have something to tell you and your brother and sisters. I need you here."_

"_Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." _

_XX_

_Once Will arrived, Sami hugged him and cried a little. Will hugged back. "Mom, what happened?"_

_Sami pulled away, sniffed, swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Honey…there's no easy way to say this, but…EJ died earlier today."_

_Will's stomach dropped. "What? I…I just saw him in the square this morning! How…how can he be gone?"_

_Sami shook her head and wiped away tears. "He…I found him in the park. He was shot in the chest. They were too late to save him."_

_Will suppressed a sob. "Do…do Johnny and Sydney…?"_

_Sami shook her head. "That's actually why I wanted you to be here."_

_Johnny ran into the room and smiled when he saw his brother. "Will! Is Ari here?"_

_Sami cleared her throat. "No, she isn't, Johnny. Um…why don't you go get your sisters? I have something I need to tell you guys."_

_Johnny looked from Will to Sami. "Did something happen to Ari?"_

"_No, sweetheart, she's fine." Sami replied. "Go get your sisters, please." _

_A few minutes later, Johnny returned with Allie and Sydney in tow._

"_Where's Dad?" Johnny asked._

"_That's actually what I want to talk to you about." Sami swallowed. Here goes. "Do you remember Aunt Lexie? How she got really sick and died?" Johnny nodded. Sami continued. "Well…Daddy, um…went to be with her."_

"_What do you mean? When is Daddy coming back?" Johnny asked, his voice shaking._

_Sami shook her head. "He isn't, honey. Daddy is gone. Forever."_

_Johnny shook his head slowly. "No…no. He…he can't be. He was going to take us trick-or-treating on Halloween! He has to come back!"_

"_I'm so sorry, baby." Sami reached for Johnny to hug him, but he jumped away. _

"_No! NO! He's not dead! He's not! He's not, he's not, he's not!"_

_Sami glanced at Will, who nodded and took Allie and Sydney from the room. Johnny collapsed to the floor sobbing. Sami held him and rocked back and forth._

Allie, Johnny, and Sydney sat at a table, silently. Allie and Sydney were coloring. Johnny sat there, staring into space. Allie glanced over at her twin and took his hand. "Johnny…do you want to color? It helps me and Sydney. We're here for you."

Caroline sat at the table carrying a plate of cookies. "How are you kids doing?"

Allie swallowed. "Well, my doctor says 'have courage', and I'm trying to."

Caroline smiled and took her hand. "You're being so brave for your brother and sister."

XXX

Kristen walked into the DiMera mansion's living room where Chad had Stefano on Skype. "Tony, Lexie, EJ…I wonder which of our family we'll lose next."

"You know, Samantha will probably do everything in her power to keep Giovanni and Sydney away from us now that Elvis is gone." Stefano pointed out.

"Let her. Johnny and Sydney will end up hating her, anyway." Chad replied. "Allie, too if they're anything like their brother."

"True." Kristen nodded. "I snuck a peek at his will before Sami nabbed it. He's leaving everything to her and their children."

"So, there's nothing legally we can do, then." Stefano shrugged.

Kristen grinned wickedly. "When has that ever stopped us?"

Unbeknownst to his children, Stefano had something up his sleeve regarding EJ.

XXX

In a fresh grave marked "EJ DiMera: 1979-2014", a group of men dressed in dark clothing dug up the coffin. Upon opening it, someone stuck a syringe into EJ's neck. Another tapped on his iPad.

EJ's eyes opened after a few minutes, and he gasped loudly and sat up. "Where am I?"

"In your grave." Miguel said simply. Two of the men grabbed EJ's arms and pulled him out of the coffin.

"What is the meaning of this? Let go of me!" EJ pulled out of the men's grip.

The man with the iPad stepped up to him. "Your father would like a word with you." He held up the tablet, which showed a smiling Stefano, who chuckled.

"Elvis. Welcome back to the land of the living." Stefano smirked.

EJ was stunned. "How…how…did I…?"

"The EMTs that picked you and Samantha up the day you were shot are in my employ." Stefano explained. "They used the same drug on John Black that they used on you, but with a sleeping serum mixed into it."

"Why?" EJ demanded.

"Simple: you betrayed me…for the last time." Stefano said seriously. "Now you will see what happens when you crossed the line."

"You son of a bitch! If you so much as touch my wife-"

"Oh, I'm not going to go anywhere near her, Elvis." Stefano replied. "You will be going where no one will find you. Your family will continue thinking you are dead. You will live with the fact that your wife and your children think you're dead, and you will not be able to contact them. That, I believe, is how you will suffer."

"No. No!" EJ lunged for the iPad, but two men restrained him. "I will get back to my family, and then I will kill you! You hear me?!" Miguel put a strip of tape over EJ's mouth while two others bound his arms and hands together. They pushed him to the ground to bound his feet, and put a sack over his head. They carried him to a car. They put him in the trunk when all of a sudden, a black van screeched to a halt. Two men jumped out and started shooting horse tranquilizers at the other men. Someone ran over to EJ and unbound him.

"Hurry, mate. They won't be asleep for long." EJ's rescuer said. He dragged him to the back of the van. "Get in."

"Who are you?" EJ asked.

The back of the van opened to reveal Susan. "Hurry, my sweet, little Elvis! Before the vampires wake up!"

"Mother?!" EJ exclaimed, aghast. He climbed in along with the two men.

"GO!" One of Susan's companions yelled to the driver.

_SCREEECH!_

The car accelerated and zoomed towards the highway. Susan hugged her son tight.

"I don't understand. How did you know…?"

"My premonition! I knew you weren't really dead and that mean, mean vampire was going to kidnap you and strand you on a deserted island." Susan explained.

EJ exhaled sharply. "Brilliant. Well…thank you. Now I need to call Samantha and tell her I'm still alive."

"Oh, Elvis, no one can know you're alive. The vampires will get you!"

"I realize that, Mother, but I still owe her an explanation." EJ insisted.

"Okay. When we get to Cape Verde, you can call her." Susan replied.

"Cape Verde? Why Cape Verde?"

"Well, for one, they don't have an extradition treaty with the US; and it's the last place those vampires will look for you!" Susan explained.

EJ sighed. "Fine. I also need to change my appearance."

XXX

One week later, Sami got EJ's affairs in order. Aiden helped her keep the DiMeras from getting their hands on EJ's will. The kids were slowly starting to adjust to life without their father. Sami slumped on her bed and looked sadly at a picture of her and EJ. Her eyes welled up with grief. Her iPad beeped and she was surprised to receive a facetime message. She nearly dropped her tablet when she saw EJ's face on the screen.

"Hello, darling."

**One more chapter after this, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I changed my mind. This fanfic will have three chapters. I wanted to include reactions from Hope, Adrienne, and the rest of the Brady and Kiriakis family members.**

_**One Week Earlier**_

Brady exhaled sharply as he entered the mansion. He had news for his granddad and Adrienne (to pass along to Justin), and he couldn't wait to see their reaction.

"You're home early." Victor noted.

"I was just over at Sami's." Brady replied. "Is Adrienne here? I need to tell you both something."

"She is. But why Adrienne? Do you two even talk?" Victor asked.

"You'll understand once I tell you." Brady replied. They heard footsteps, and Brady saw Adrienne head towards the door. "Adrienne, wait a sec. There's something I have to tell you and my grandfather."

Adrienne looked a tad confused, but headed into the living room, anyway. "Okay. What's up?"

"EJ DiMera was murdered last night." Brady said. "Cops said it was a mugging."

"What?! Oh my God! Poor Sami and her kids." Adrienne exclaimed. "And Will! They all must be so devastated."

"You sure it was a mugging? I can't believe EJ would allow himself to be in that position." Victor remarked as he poured a glass. "He must have slipped."

"Yeah." Brady chuckled. "I'll leave it to you two to tell the rest of the family."

"Okay. Hey, thanks for the good news! I needed that." Victor raised his glass and drank. "Good riddance to that poor excuse for a human."

XX

Adrienne walked to her car and called Justin. "Hey, honey. Do you have a minute?"

"A few. I'm heading to a meeting." Justin replied. "What's up?"

"EJ died last night." Adrienne announced. "He was mugged and shot to death."

Justin stopped in his tracks in shock. "Really? I'm surprised. He seriously died during a mugging?"

"I know. You would think it'd be more…exciting." Adrienne shrugged as she started her car. "How do you feel? I mean, you and he used to be friends."

"For a hot minute." Justin rolled his eyes. "In the end, he was a liar and a criminal, and the world is a better place without him."

"True." Adrienne nodded.

XXX

In an office in Chicago, Phillip Kiriakis hurried to set his briefcase and coffee on his desk as he heard his phone ring.

"Kiriakis." Phillip answered.

"How'd you know?" Victor joked. "Though usually, I would prefer 'Dad'."

Phillip rolled his eyes at his dad's humor. "Sorry, my hands were full. I didn't get a look at the caller ID. What's up?"

"I have news. Are you sitting down?" Victor asked.

"I am. This sounds intriguing."

"Elvis…has finally left the building. And I'm not talking about Presley." Victor said.

"Wait….are you telling me EJ's dead?" Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! It gets better: he was shot by a mugger." Victor announced with glee.

Phillip chuckled in disbelief. "What? After everything he's been through, he's felled by a mugger of all things?! I am disappointed."

"Hey, I'll take it!" Victor shrugged. "He's dead. That's what's important."

"Christmas came early." Phillip grinned widely. "How are Sami and the kids? Do you know?"

"Well, I'm sure they're devastated." Victor scoffed. "They really shouldn't be- they're better off without him."

"Seriously. Too bad Bo missed this. This was like his dream come true!" Phillip exclaimed.

"I know!" Victor replied, shaking his head. "Stefano's running out of soldiers- I mean children. He only has two left."

"Well…there's always Johnny and Theo."

"I hate Sami with a burning, firey passion; but, no way in hell is she going to let her son be brainwashed by Stefano. Same with Abe." Victor pointed out.

"Yeah…old Stuffy Nose is going to lose in the long run." Phillip sipped his coffee.

Victor laughed. "Oh, that's good!"

Phillip chuckled. "Dad, I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"All right, take care." Victor hung up and sighed.

XXX

Stephanie raced to her office holding a stack of folders. She was late for work. That never happens! She just got herself set up, when someone knocked on her door. Groaning inwardly with dread, she opened.

"Hey, I know I'm late." Stephanie said, thinking her boss was at the door. Kayla smiled politely. "Oh! Mom, hey." She stepped aside to let her in. "What's going on?"

Kayla sighed. "EJ DiMera died last night."

Stephanie just stared at her mother. "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Very. He was shot in the stomach and succumbed to his injuries."

"Wow…poor Sami and her kids." Stephanie replied. "Oh, well. Least we don't have to worry about him kidnapping anyone ever again."

"True." Kayla nodded. "That's why I thought I'd tell you. You don't have to worry about him, anymore."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well, I will let you get back to work." Kayla replied.

"Thanks!" Stephanie waited until Kayla left and called Chelsea.

"'Ello, poppet." Chelsea responded in a fake British accent.

Stephanie chuckled. "Hey, Chels. How's it going?"

"Going good! Max and I are hanging out at a coffee bar."

"Cool. Um, so, listen, something happened." Stephanie said.

Chelsea sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Stephanie shook her head. "EJ DiMera died last night. He was shot."

Chelsea gasped quietly. "So, that's it? He's gone forever?"

"Clearly."

"Oh…geez. Have you talked to Sami?" Chelsea asked.

"No, not yet." Stephanie sighed. "I haven't told my dad, either. I doubt my mom will."

"Okay, I'll let you off so you can tell him." Chelsea replied. "Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Bye." Stephanie hung up and called her dad.

"Hey, Sweetie. I only have a minute." Steve answered.

"Okay, I'll make this short and sweet: EJ DiMera was shot and killed last night." Stephanie replied.

"Seriously? Oh, well, that's…I'm not gonna lie: that's the best news I've heard all year!" Steve exclaimed.

Stephanie chuckled. "Yeah, really!"

XXX

Chelsea set down her phone and sighed. Max looked at her expectantly. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Sami?"

"Not really. EJ died last night." Chelsea announced.

"Seriously?" Chelsea nodded. "Wow. Funny, I was just thinking about him yesterday. I thought about calling him to say hi."

Chelsea smirked. "Guess you missed your chance."

"Yeah." Max pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sami, giving her his condolences. He then called Melanie. "Hey, sis, I don't know if you've heard, but EJ DiMera died last night."

"Oh. Did Sami finally kill him?" Melanie asked.

"Nope. Someone else did." Max replied.

"Oh, well, good riddance." Melanie smiled.

"Real humane, Mel."

XXX

Carrie put her toddler down for a nap, and her phone rang. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Carrie. Listen, uh…something bad happened." Roman said.

"What's wrong?"

"EJ died last night. He was shot and Sami found him."

Carrie gasped. "Yikes. How are Sami and the kids?"

"Hanging in there." Roman replied.

"Do you know who did it?"

"All signs points to a mugging."

Carrie winced. "Ooh. That must have taken a hit on his ego."

Roman chuckled. "Anyway, I'm- oh, Sami just walked in. Now's not a good time to talk, but I'm sure she'll appreciate you calling her."

"Okay. I'll call later."

"All right, love you."

"Bye." Carrie hung up and sighed.

"Hey, so, I brought home Scandanavian." Austin walked in carrying two takeout bags and set them on the table. He stopped and noticed his wife's expression. "What's wrong?"

"EJ died last night. He was shot in a mugging." Carrie announced.

"Wow. I'd say 'Poor Sami', but…"

"Yeah." Carrie nodded. "Yeesh. The DiMeras are dropping like flies. What is this- Stefano's fourth kid that died within the last ten years?"

"Yep. I'm starting to think Stefano will outlive all his children. And grandchildren."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised." Carrie remarked. She paused. "Hey, since when is there a Scandanavian place nearby?"

XXX

Rex hung up his phone and went over to Cassie's apartment. His mother just called to tell him EJ died. He felt bad for Sami, but, whatever. That punk deserved to die.

"Yes, o brother of mine?" Cassie asked as she answered the door.

"So, guess what?"

"You finally learned how to tie your shoe?" Cassie joked.

"Nope. EJ died last night. He was-"

"Oh, I'm gonna stop you right there." Cassie interrupted. "Not because I already know, but because I don't care. One less DiMera to worry about."

"I totally agree." Rex nodded.

XXX

Hope was about to crawl into bed when her phone rang. "Hey, Roman."

"Hey, Hope. Listen, I have something to tell you."

Hope was slightly nervous. "Okay."

"EJ died earlier tonight. He was shot." Roman announced. "Sami was the one who found him."

"Oh, no. Poor Sami. She must be devastated." Hope said. "I'll stop by in the morning."

"She'll like that."

Tears of sympathy came to Hope's eyes. She hated EJ to a point where she had violent, homicidal thoughts about him daily…but that doesn't erase the fact that Sami just lost her husband. The love of her life.

"Hope?" Roman said over the phone.

"I'm fine. It's just…Jennifer, Maggie, and now Sami all lost their husbands." Hope swallowed. "All those husbands died, Roman. Mine chose to leave."

Roman sighed deeply. "It doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"No."

**Just so you know, Hope was talking about Mickey when she was talking about how Jenn, Maggie, and Sami all lost their husbands; not Victor (although, who knows how much longer he's going to be around…).**


End file.
